1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collector ring assembly and more particularly to a collector ring assembly which may be used for transferring electrical current from a non-rotatable member to a rotatable member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collector ring assemblies have been provided for many years for transferring electrical current between a non-rotatable member and a rotatable member which is commonly required in mining shovels, crane pivots, rotational molding machines, steel turret ladles, etc. Heretofore, many different types of collector ring assemblies have been provided, but, in large part, the prior art collector ring assemblies include one or more electrically conductive collector rings which are normally fixed to the non-rotatable portion of the associated equipment and which are electrically connected to a source of electrical power. The prior art collector ring assemblies normally include some sort of supporting structure which is connected to the rotatable member and which has one or more carbon brushes supported thereon which are in electrical contact with the collector rings. The use of carbon brushes requires that the collector ring assembly be continuously maintained. Further, the carbon brushes leave brush dust on the collector rings which affects current capabilities, voltage drop, etc. Additionally, the collector ring assemblies are frequently used on heavy equipment which impart shock and vibration to the collector ring assemblies, which sometimes results in circuit interruption.